


Chemical Attraction

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers chemistry love story rp
Relationships: OptimusxTruly
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

With a battle happening recently, Optimus had taken it upon himself to do some extra patrolling so that the other Autobots can recover. Sure it doesn't seem to the best idea to patrol right after a battle, since most likely the cons would be healing up as well, but one can never be too careful around the Decepticons. They are the masters of deception after all. But not only that, this patrolling does give Optimus some time to himself. 

With a small groan, Valda was gaining conscious as she was forcing herself to wake up. Once she did, she took a glance around, seeing that she wasn't in a familiar place. She sat up and held her head trying to remember what happened. She noticed she had some small injuries and that seemed to triggered some of her memory. She was in a battle, fighting a Decepticon, there was a blast, but not much memory after that.  
22 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly was just doing what she normally nowadays. Running from corrupted scientific government officials who are looking to capture her and do experiments on her but more than likely kill her then dissect her remains. They found out about her immortality through her own family. Her family namely her mother and father were promised money if they could hand her over to the government.

Megatron smirked at his new accomplishment and his new victory. He looked and gazed down at her deeply with his red optics and he then decided immediately right then and there that she was to be his and his only or rather be his new plaything as he grew tired and bored of his current and old ones. He stroked her cheek caressing it ever so softly.  
5 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
As Optimus was in deep thought, he started to feel something...strange. It was as if he's being drawn onto something. The last time he had felt this was back when he was given the Matrix of Leadership. But this can't be it, right? Curiosity took over and he went to investigate. He did some quick scan but all he found was just a human...wait take that back. That's were the feeling was driving him towards to. Did that battle cause a glitch in his system or something? It must be, because why else would she be of any interest?

Feeling that stroke made Valda looked up before backing away a bit. "What the actual hell?" she said before she realized she was with no other than the leader of the Decepticons. "Oh hell no," she said. She was an Autobot solider, so the was definitely the last place she would want to be at. Even though she is at the presence of the tyrant, she wasn't going to give him what he wants easily.  
5 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly kept on running as nets and guns kept on trying to capture her. She tripped and then fell causing her to try to get up but slowly as the government officials were practically surrounding her. She screamed for help and backed away scooting as she hit a rock. She closed her eyes and waited for them to tranquilize her as she waited.

Megatron just chuckled deeply lowly and huskily as he asked her if she was ok. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and was taking her to his private berth chambers and quarters where he laid her down on his berth. He climbed carefully on top of her as he leaned down next to her face and he kissed her full lips passionately.  
4 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Seems like this human wasn't by herself. The human government was going after her. But why? What could she have possibly done that the government feels like they need to be involved? Optimus being an alien, he shouldn't intervene with human conflict, but something is telling him otherwise. Acting quickly, he drove over before he transformed, picking her up, then he transformed around her and placed her in the passenger seat and drove off. He knows he would have to deal with the government officials when he gets back, but for now, he'll just focus on getting this young lady away from them until he understands the situation.

"Uh?" That question certainly threw Valda off a bit. She tried to struggle against him when he picked her up. Of course she was no match against the strength of Megatron. She was expecting to be carried to a place where she was going to be tortured and what not, but not to his room. She started to push against him when he started to kiss her.  
4 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
“Op-Optimus? Y-you saved me? I always knew I would meet you someday. Primus told me himself!” Truly said but once she blurted that out she covered her mouth in silence and didn’t say anything else afterwards. She said too much. She took her hand off of her mouth and just looked outside the cab window.

Megatron grinded his hips against hers and he began to dry hump her too as well while caressing her lips in the most hard and rough of all passionate kisses he felt like he was burning in flames. On fire even. He French kissed her now as he began to slide his tongue deep into her cavern and growled a little bit as well.  
3 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus listened to her and was both surprised and confused at the same time. She knew him....from Primus? How was that possible? "You met Primus?" he asked. So this human wasn't just an ordinary human as he originally thought. There was more to her than meets the eye. He feels he needs to know more about her. Just who was she?

Valda's breath hitched as she felt that. She continued to struggle against him, clearly not going to give in this easily. Sure it wasn't him beating the life out of her, but that didn't mean she doesn't like this any less.  
3 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
“Yes. Ever since for as long as I could remember I’ve had the same dream every night and in it a deep husky voice calls my name and was trying to contact me. On my 18th birthday I was taken by Primus and he put inside of me two things. The allspark and a matrix of leadership. Ever since then I haven’t aged or died. Plus Primus told me that I would meet you someday.”

Megatron was grunting and groaning in lust as he entwined his tongue over hers and he groped rubbed stroked and caressed every nook and cranny of her beautiful metallic metal body he just couldn’t help himself. He was getting so turned on from her that he began to mark her neck with hickeys too.  
3 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus listened to her story. One may find it unbelievable. He probably wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for her already knowing who he was even though he had never met her before. "The Allspark and the Matrix? Is that the reason the human government was chasing after you?" he asked. 

(Valda is human...)

Valda closed her eyes tightly as she felt his touch. Why her? How did she became the target to Megatron?  
3 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Sorry was not sure  
3 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
(It did say on her form, plus there was the link to her looks)  
3 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
I know sorry  
3 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
(It's ok)  
3 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
"No the reason they were after me well they want to know what made me stopped aging 12 years ago and they want to discover why I can no longer die either. I am really sorry you saved me. I never wanted this to happen. I do not know what Primus has in store for me."

Megatron then went down nibbling and nipping her beautiful soft smooth skin all over her jaw chin throat and neck leaving his mark everywhere he dared to tread. He hummed and purred in delight as he whispered her name.  
3 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Knowing how easily humans get scared over something they don't understand, it was no wonder she was being hunted down. Which honestly is a shame. "What is your name?" he asked. He can feel it that it is his duty to protect her now. So he's going to keep her with him. For now, he was heading back to base. 

"What? How did you know my name?" Valda dared to finally speak. How could have known who she was? After all, she was just a soldier, so no one important among the Autobot human soldiers.  
3 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
“Truly. Truly Spry,” Truly informed him as she gazed out the window and she sighed. She hugged her knees to her chest and she started to cry.  
“Why me Optimus? I’m no one special among the human race. Why did Primus choose me for whatever it is he chose me for?” She sobbed.

“Oh it is very easy to find human soldiers nowadays. Don’t you think so too my dear?” Megatron purred to her as he resumed with takin off her clothes completely and he reveled in seeing her sexy bare naked form and he smirked his fondue around a nipple in bliss suckling on it too.  
2 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Truly...what a unique name. It sounded rather pleasing to hear. He listened to her as she was crying. He thought for a moment before he activated his holoform in the driver seat and placed a hand on her back. "Primus had seen something special in you. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure we will find out." he said.

"Oh god, why me," Valda asked. She did attempt to cover herself when she became naked. "Gah, stop it," she said, though it probably has zero effect.  
2 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly did not even protest let alone freak out that there was a human male now sitting next to her in the drivers seat. Primus told her about holoforms and she rather welcomed him as she leaned against him instinctually as she clenched her fists.

Megatron ignored her as he made nice work of making that rosy perky bud harden and with a popping sound of his lips let it go and his mouth quickly moved onto the next well while gripping her hips as he fingered her labia.  
2 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus noticed how she was reacting to his holoform. As he felt her leaning on him, he wrapped his arm around her in like a sideways hug to try to comfort her. It feels...pretty peaceful right now.

Feeling that made Valda react faster than she can stop herself. She actually threw a punch at him to try to get him to stop.  
2 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly wouldn’t admit this out loud to herself or even worse to Optimus but ever since he saved her she was drawn and attracted to him. Her cheeks blushed pink at the closeness he was.

Megatron just took the hit though as he was perfectly fine because no punch made by a human can ever hurt him or cause him damage. He growled and began to insert two fingers into her.  
2 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus would glance down at her to make sure that she was comfortable. The feelings he had from before, was it really because she was a unique human with both the allspark and the matrix of leadership inside of her, or was there more to this feeling?

"Gnh," Valda tried to stay quiet. Seeing that fighting wasn't an option, seems like she's going to have to endure this and try to find a way to escape later when she gets the opportunity.  
2 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
"Optimus I do not know why but ever since you saved me I-I for whatever reason am drawn and attracted to you. The connection is there. Do you feel it too?" Truly stuttered asking him shyly and nervously as she squeaked it too.

Megatron used both of his fingers to massage her g spot and opening all in one go before he thrusted them in and out of her melodically. He hummed in satisfaction.  
2 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus certainly wasn't expecting that. He would have never thought that a human would be attracted to him like that, let alone a Cybertronian. But there was something there, and he can't deny it. "I can feel that connection there as well, Truly," he said.

Valda covered her mouth to prevent herself from letting out any noise. Obviously, no military training had prepared her for this.  
2 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
"S-so wh-what are we gonna do about it Optimus huh?" Truly stuttered as she began to fidget and her body became hot and her underwear was soaking wet. She moaned out sexually.

Megatron even scissored her as he then took out his fingers and he put his mouth around her womanhood and he suckled and ate her out constantly as well.  
1 hour ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus had his own blush when he heard her. Being the Autobot leader, he shouldn't have any sexual desires, but that thought goes away. He pulled over to the side of the road before he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap. "I believe we can do this...only if you are ready," he said.

Valda moaned a bit against her hands as she felt him sucking and eating her out. It's not supposed to feel good to her, but yet it does. She is supposed to hate it.  
1 hour ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
"Yes Optimus. I am ready and I trust you. I can definitely say I am in love with you Optimus!" Truly squeaked out.

Megatron once he had enough of that began to pull his mouth away and he replaced it with his shaft as he carefully buried himself to the brim into her groaning at how tight she felt.  
1 hour ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus gave her a smile before he leaned in and gave her a kiss. The feeling he is having is stronger than ever. And he's going to make sure that enjoys every bit of it. 

Valda had to force herself to holding the tears that were ready to leak out. It wasn't just the pain, it's also the fact that he just raped her as if it was nothing.  
1 hour ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly so happily kissed him back as she moaned and whimpered into it wrapping her arms around him.  
"Optimus I want the real you to do me. Please? For me?" She asked pouting and batting her eyelashes at him.

Megatron halted and stopped waiting for her to adjust to his size and his length as he kissed her face and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. He grinded against her hips again.  
1 hour ago

TransKas Transkas  
"Are you sure you want that?" Optimus asked. He doesn't want to end up going too fast for her, since he wants her to be as comfortable as possible. At least this show how much he cares about her and her feelings.

Valda let out a soft whimper. She would be asking why, but she already assumes it's because he wants to rape and torture an Autobot.  
1 hour ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly nodded and answered his question saying she can handle his real cybertronian body. She blushed as she got naked for him after stripping.

Megatron humped and pounded away at her vagina grunting as he bit and suckled on her earlobe. He wanted to tease her very badly.  
1 hour ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus made sure that they were out of sight from anyone before he deactivated his holoform and let her out before he transformed. He gently picked her up and brought her to a kiss.

Valda shouldn't like this, not one bit, yet why does it feel good though? Why does her body think this feels good, when it shouldn't?  
57 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly was in bliss and on cloud nine at that moment. She nipped his real lips molding hers to his and her lips fit perfectly over on his. She mewled.

Megatron continued to bite and suckle on her earlobe while he also continued to go and slam faster rougher harder and deeper into her than ever before.  
55 minutes ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus kissed her back, making it passionate. He would also trace over her beautiful and sexy body.

Feeling the roughness made Valda moaned out by accident.  
51 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly felt this and he was turning her on so very badly that she moaned wantonly into his kiss.

Megatron hit deep into her core and rammed into her one more final time before he overloaded into her.  
48 minutes ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus continued the kiss as he traced a finger to her entrance and gently rubbed her there.

Valda came as well. She just looked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Truly whimpered from this as she continued to kiss him stroking his metal metallic shoulders.

Megatron pulled out of her panting as he pulled her into his arms and he pulled her closer against him.  
10 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus Prime can feel himself slowly getting turned on. He started to dry hump her as slowly inserted a finger into her. 

Valda had no strength to try to fight him anymore.  
1 hour ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly elicited some sexual purring and humming sounds for him as he did that scratching his shoulders. She asked him to do her neck and breasts.

Megatron whispered saying he loved her and he was attracted to her in her ear as he rubbed her naked hips up and down in soothing strokes.

Optimus purred a bit as he did what she wished. He started to kiss and suck her neck. He used his free servo to rub her breast and play a bit with her nipple.

Does Valda believe him? Not really. One, he’s the Decepticon leader and she’s an Autobot human soldier, two, he just raped her.  
6 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly arched her back as she rubbed his shoulders and grinded against him as she moaned and mewled softly.

Megatron was just there with her cuddling her protectively and possessively to him as he rubbed her back.

Optimus let out a lustful groan as he trailed his kisses to her other breast. He kissed and sucked on it. As he did he slowly thrust his finger in and out of her.

“Why.....why me?” Valda ask rather softly.  
5 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
“Ahh Optimus! Please! Primus!” Truly groaned and whimpered out holding onto his head as she shivered and shuddered in bliss.

“Because you are a most fascinating one of your species. I have watched you from afar and I love your personality and your character.”

Optimus purred against her skin and added a second finger and was slowly scissoring her. 

That certainly wasn’t what Valda was expecting for an answer coming from him.  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly moaned putting her head back and she orgasmed all over his fingers.

Megatron gazed deeply into her eyes with his love filled optics for her.  
12 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He then positioned himself. “Are you ready?”

It’s going to take awhile for Valda to feel something towards him other than hate.  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly nodded as she grew lustful and hot again but was eager and ready.

Megatron was about to go offline and sleep for a little bit.  
12 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus slowly pushed himself in. He groaned from how tight she was. Once fully inside he held still to allow her to adjust 

Knowing there was no way to escape now, Valda tried to rest up as much as she can.  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
(Is it ok with you if we do their sex parts then they rest up too then timeskip to the next morning?)  
12 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
(I suppose)  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
(Or a timeskip to whenever you would like?)  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly groaned and felt a slight pain but it quickly passed as she arched her back and screamed out his name.  
12 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus told her how much he loves her as he started to thrust  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly smiled widely at that and said she loved him too as she scratched his shoulders.  
12 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus kissed her passionately as he picked up his pace.  
12 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly moaned into the kiss molding her lips to his perfectly as she rubbed his chest.  
12 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring his new territory  
11 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly moaned and told him to ram into her some more holding on his head.  
11 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus thrusts harder than before  
11 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly let out one final mewl kissing him as she climaxed.  
11 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
11 hours ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus gave a few more thrusts before he overloaded inside of her.

Truly was at the Autobot base with the love of her eternal immortal life Optimus. She was now officially his sparkmate.

Megatron once he was done giving orders to his minions he went to his berth room to see how his mate was doing.  
0 seconds ago


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron once he was done giving orders to his minions he went to his berth room to see how his mate was doing.  
0 seconds ago

Optimus had been busy keeping his team in check. It was good seeing they all have been repaired after that battle, but they shouldn’t be reckless. Once he did, he decided to grab a treat for his Sparkmate on the way on seeing her.

Valda isn’t one that would just sit there and do nothing. So once she have her clothes back on, she started to do some workouts to keep up with her strength. Was she still mad? Kinda yes.  
1 hour ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly was in his berth room and she sat down on his berth and waited for him. She was so fascinated with the Autobots she wanted the decepticons dead.

Megatron then entered his berth room and he stridely walked over to her as he asked her how she was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her.

Optimus gently knocked to let her know that he’s coming in. He went inside. “Hello, dear. How are you doing?” He asked as he went over to her with the treat.

The moment Valda heard him, she knew exactly what’s going to happen. When he was kissing her, she did not kiss him back  
3 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
“I’m doing great sweetspark. How are you doing Optimus? Are you really sure it’s ok for me to stay here with you Optimus?”

Megatron then pulled away to look at her gazing deeply into her eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m doing well, thank you,” Optimus said. “I’m sure, my dear.”

“What are you doing?” Valda asked him  
32 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly still blushed beet red every time he called her an endearment of pet name.

“What does it look like I’m doing sweetspark? I’m am enjoying this moment with you. You hungry at all?”

It was her favorite kind of cookies

“Sure,”  
2 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
“Thank you Optimus! You’re so thoughtful! I don’t deserve you!” Truly said as she started to cry.

Megatron picked her up and took her to the kitchen he had built for her and he turned on his holoform to make her breakfast.

Optimus gently pulled her into a hug. “No, it is I that don’t deserve you,”

Valda watched him. Curious on what he is making  
10 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly said that wasn’t true and that he did deserve her wholeheartedly in every way.

Megatron was making her pancakes and scrambled eggs then put it all on a plate for her to eat.

“Thank you, my dear,” Optimus said 

“Thanks,” Valda said  
14 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly nodded blushing as she ate some and hummed at the deliciousness.

Megatron nodded indicating she was welcome as he walked out of the kitchen to give her some personal space.

Optimus gave her a smile before he kissed the top of her head

Valda watched him before she starts eating  
16 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly just giggled at that and nuzzled him softly.

Megatron just watched her silently from afar and smiled for once.

Optimus rubbed the back of her head

After a bit Valda finished eating her food  
44 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly glomped him and tackled him practically wrapping herself around him.

Megatron asked her what she would like to do since she was free to go anywhere on his ship.

Optimus honestly wasn’t expecting that and fell backwards and wrapped his arms around her.

“How about a tour,” Valda suggested  
11 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Sorry fell asleep last night 

Truly kissed his lips softly as she grinded her hips against him and moaned from the friction.

Megatron nodded picking her up and starting with his lab he showed her all around there.

Optimus kisses her back, letting out soft groans from her grinding

Valda lets him pick her up and she looks around  
11 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly kissed him all over his metal face letting him know she was so in love with him.

"So this is my lab my dear where medical repairs and weapon inventions are invented," Megatron tells her.

Optimus gently cupped her face and kissed her back when he gets the chances.

Valda listened to him.  
22 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly kissed him back moaning as she just snuggled against and nuzzled him.

Megatron now was taking her to the room where the engine and everything else mechanicallywise for his ship.

Optimus held her close to his body, gently rubbing her back and side.

Valda looked around the place.  
38 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
(Ok gotcha and it’s ok I understand)  
1 minute ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly wanted him to do foreplay and make love with her so badly.

Megatron next showed her all of the berth rooms where his minions recharged.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus moved his kisses down to her neck before he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her.

Before she knew it, Valda actually leaned her head against him, which probably is an accomplishment.

Truly wanted him to suckle on her nipples and make love to her as she got naked for him.

Megatron looked down at her and he smiled and nuzzled the top of her head asking her what she wanted to do now.

Optimus smile a bit before he sucked on one of her nipples, and played with the other

“Can we go back to the room?” Valda asked  
41 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly arched her back while she gripped onto him and mewled.

Megatron happily nodded having a good idea of why she wanted to.  
36 minutes ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus trailed his free hand down to her thighs

Valda then wrapped an arm around him  
33 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly moaned and elicited a groan as well for her sparkmate.

Megatron then laid her down on his berth and he climbed on and crawled next to her.  
26 minutes ago

TransKas Transkas  
Optimus rubbed her inner thighs, getting close to her entrance. Just slightly teasing her a bit.

Valda looked over at him  
5 minutes ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly let out a couple more rounds of moans for him wantonly.

Megatron stroked her cheek and leaned down kissing her lips gently.

Hearing her moans was really turning him on. He then pulled away from her breast and started to lick her entrance 

Valda actually kissed him back this time.

Hearing her moans was really turning him on. He then pulled away from her breast and started to lick her entrance 

Valda actually kissed him back this time.  
19 hours ago

HowlsMoon TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever  
Truly spread her legs open for him even more as she pushed her head back mewling.

Megatron grinded his pelvis against her as he french kissed her.


End file.
